


Lucky Socks

by MoonRiver2220



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: A lucky pair of socks and the Leafs game.





	Lucky Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. The posts from last night during the Leafs game got my wheels spinning. I'll leave the very end up to your imagination...

"Go ahead, Scott," Tessa said, slightly disappointed. "You should go out with your friends tonight to watch the game. We'll be gone for a few months on tour and you won't have the chance to see them."

"I won't go if you really don't want me too, Tess. They only asked me because they don't know that I'd rather be here at home snuggling with you during the Leafs game. They take pity on my fake-single self."

"Of course I don't want you to go. But you should. It's healthy for us to spend some time apart from each other," Tessa rationalized, more for her own benefit. She could never have enough time alone with Scott.

"You know I won't stay late," Scott said, pulling Tessa in for a hug.

"I know. And I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"Good. I'm looking forward to the best part of the night," Scott winked at Tessa and pressed his lips against the side of her cheek and then again on her lips before releasing her from his embrace.

Tessa blushed. She couldn't help blushing when he spoke like that to her. Deep down she still felt like an awkward and giddy 16 year old girl around him sometimes. Most of the time. Who was she kidding. All of the time.

Of course she was slightly disappointed to be spending a night home alone. But her wheels started spinning. Oh I could have fun with this, she thought...

*

Tessa warmed herself some leftovers for dinner and ate alone at the big kitchen island while perched on a bar stool. She was deep in thought, planning the rest of her night out carefully.

She cleaned up her dishes and wandered upstairs to look for something.

She knew the tacky yellow socks were in his sock drawer. She had put them there herself after she had done the laundry last.

Finding what she wanted, she walked to the closet.

"Now, what to wear with the socks? Lacy black lingerie? A short white nightgown? Hmmm..."

Tessa talked to herself out loud as she looked through her collection of Scott's favourite pieces.

She tried on a few items, but nothing seemed to go with the socks.

"Im sure it's just the socks ruining the mood. Who can look sexy with Mike Babcock's face on their shins?"

Tessa flipped through some more lace options before making up her mind.

"Oh, what the heck. Just do it, Tess," she coached herself.

Tessa went with her idea, as scandalous as it felt. She knew it would drive Scott wild.

She stopped in the bathroom to put on some mascara, eyeshadow, and red lipstick. Just enough to boost her confidence, she thought.

She turned the lights off in the house as she made her way downstairs to the family room. She knew that when Scott got back and saw that the only lights on were in the back of the house, he would come to look for her.

Tessa turned the big screen tv on and found the game on the CBC. She settled in on the couch and covered herself up with the thick, fuzzy blanket she kept there. It was always cooler in the back part of the house and she was always cold.

The game was almost over. The Leafs were ahead by 1 goal, maybe they'd win this one!

During the commercial break she picked up her phone to check her Twitter and Instagram notifications. Jessica had tagged her. She was watching 'I, Tonya'.

I'm going to tag her back, Tessa thought. She set up the shot and snapped the pic when the game was back from commercial break.

She posted it as her Instagram Story and put down her phone. Tessa immediately picked it back up and texted the picture to Scott.

She thought for a minute about what she wanted to say to go with the picture.

 **Tessa:** Good game, I'm wearing your lucky socks. Guess what else?

She added the winking emoji and the monkey covering it's eyes.

She kept her phone on, waiting for his response.

 **Scott:** I can't wait to find out. Be home soon.

Tessa sighed with content. She tried to focus on the remaining time left in the game. She guessed Scott would be home in half an hour, tops.

28 minutes later she heard the front door open and close and then footsteps coming down the hall. Just as she planned.

Tessa whipped the blanket off. Revealing herself. She shuddered at the chill in the air. She fixed her eyes on where Scott would be walking into the room in three, two, one...

Scott froze in his tracks as he entered the room and whistled a long, low whistle.

"Whoa. T. Wow. I...wow...um, I love the lucky socks."

Scott ran his fingers through his long hair. He wasn't expecting Tessa to be sprawled out on their couch wearing just his Babsocks.

Tessa grinned at how flustered Scott was. She now knew that wearing nothing except the socks was the right choice.

"You make my dreams come true, Tessa," Scott said in a low voice as he slowly walked towards her. "Dreams I didn't even have yet. But I'm going to be dreaming of this all night long."

Scott scooped Tessa off the couch as she giggled into his shoulder.

"Well what are you waiting for? Take me upstairs so you can make my dreams come true too."


End file.
